Darkened Jade:The Ultimate Dojutsu:Shi no kokei
by Broken.9
Summary: A village who rejected him at every turn...Beaten, his soul shattered like glass in the wind, will he ever find love again? Escaping Death to many times, the god decides to meet him... A mask removed and but a tool, Darkened Jade shall reign. Death has a broken sword but is deadly all the same. ( Full chapter of Dark Jade!StrongNarutoxFem.KuramaxminiHarem)
**Broken.9: Hello everybody on Fanfic! My name is Broken.9, but you may hear me call myself Dahli Kowareta, Kowareta , Ko, Kowar, War... Anyways you get the point. So, this story is indeed my first one so like all nubes i'm asking for** ** _reviews, Reviews, REVIEWS!_** **I can only fix, change, or add stuff if and only if I am made aware of it! I wanna thank the followers so far to the rough edit of my story and my two commentators for inspiring me to come back and make this chapter epic! You guys rock.**

 **Naruto: Author-san relax. These people are fair. If you write a good story, you will receive good comments. If your lacking in some areas then i'm sure the kind people on the site will help guide your way. You will do fine. After all you did a little bit of research on the ...Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this how KyuubiGoku-san starts his Stories?**

 **Broken.9: Yeah…so?**

 **Naruto: … Don't you think he might be a little pissed?**

 **Broken.9: Well… Imitation is the best form of flattery?**

 **Naruto:-** _ **sigh**_ **\- Whatever you say Author-san.**

 **Sasuke: Hey dobe! Whats up your ass? Why are you talking like that you moron?**

 **Naruto: Well this is how I speak in this Fic. Piss off.**

 **Sasuke: Well the writer sounds like an ass. I bet I the last Uchiha can out write the loser..**

 **War/Naruto:*eyeroll***

 **Broken.9: Yeah, and aren't you supposed to be working at the Bar?**

 **Naruto: Yes, but its closed temporarily on KG-sans orders.**

 **Broken.9:Alright before we lose Readers, lets get started. This story will have Civilian Council Bashing, Light Jiraiya/Tsunade Bashing, a strong and soon to be god like Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Why not. I see no problem with that.**

 **Broken.9: If you'll be so kind as to do the honors.**

 **Naruto: -** _ **bows**_ **\- Broken.9 does not own me or my universe.**

 **DARK JADE**

 **Chapter 1: Mask..**

* * *

Konohagakure according to the Yondamie Hokage was the most peaceful village in the world It's citizens where caring and gentle folk and its ninja the best in the elemental nations.

Quick witted and highly effective people from all around would gladly ask them to complete missions for them, knowing that the famed Village Hidden in the Leaves would easily accomplish the task with speed and efficiency.

Travelers from all over would easily agree seeing the famous kages faces chiseled into the stone overlooking the village, was a breath taking sight. Even on a night like this, with the moon shining and the wispy clouds in the sky, the village looks peaceful and serene.

In fact, it looks rather festive seeing as how today is the day the villages wonderful Yondamie imprisoned the Kyubii no Yoko that plundered the village and sacrificing himself, gave the village there freedom.

This would be a momentous occasion for all to enjoy! Except for one golden hair boy…

Said boy is currently running through the streets after being kicked out of the orphanage… Again.

Turning a corner his face is one of fear and distress as he accidentally made a wrong turn onto one of the main streets that's buzzing with the festivities.

People scream and shout, carrying straw dolls depicting a fox. Some even go as far as throwing them down and stomping on them with squeals of glee as the mutilated doll is further subjected to its punishment.

Kids and adults alike go crazy as the burn and cut them with rusted kunai and swords decapitating the evil that killed their beloved hokage.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

The shout could be heard from the ally along with quite a few footsteps as his little 'entourage' rounds the same corner the young boy just rounded.

The blondes face sets back to panic as he tries to wade through the crowd in hopes of losing his tail.

Tears blind him as no one makes the effort move out of the demon spawns way, yet part like the Red Sea when the boy's assailants come close.

Some of the crowd cheer the men on and some particularly drunk men throw punches at the demon.

"Die Demon Spawn!" someone shouts from the crowd and this elicits even more jeers and shouts.

' _W-what did I do?!_ ' The frustrated and scared boy thinks as he tries to stay on his feet.

Finally, he maneuvers his way through the thickest part of the crowd and hits an all-out sprint while quickly turning into an alley, hoping to put some distance between the yells and himself.

The blonde boy suddenly stops as he sees a wall staring him in the face cutting off his escape. His heart seemingly misses a beat as ice courses through his veins.

' _Oh no'_

The about 20 civilians slowly trickled into the ally, malicious and some drunken smiles adorn there sweaty face. Some carry katanas, kunai, and axes.

"Damn kid! You really made us work for it this year! The Fox Hunt is always fun but I'm kinda tired!" says the leader of the group says. He steps forward and gives the Blonde a good look at the rusted kunai he holds in his hand.

"I'm _really_ gonna need to relax after that run."

He starts his final stalk to the blonde. His usually spiky hair is even more ruffled looking and has spit, dirt and other foul things matted into is hair. His obviously malnourished body quivers as he sees the man approach and in a last ditch effort tries to sprint past the man.

The attempt falls short as he is clotheslined and sent this the dirt with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs.

Before he even can even taking in the required amount of air to scream out his pain the man kicks him in the stomach with a loud crunch causing him to double over, clenching his side.

After a few seconds a bloodcurdling cry could be heard as the little heap of flesh finally gained enough strength to wail. This was quickly silenced by another man who came over to punch the demon in his face.

This set off the rest of the bloodthirsty crowd as the yelled and began beating the demon with all the rage and exuberance they kept bottled up for the year.

Cries could be heard throughout Konoha as the group laid into the spawn of the monster they all feared.

3 hours later the boy laid motionless yet miraculously still conscious. In that moment time slowed down. The crickets slowly faded out into nothingness. Colors became muted as everything slowed down to a standstill.

A dark presence slowly came into existence sending a chill down the boy's unresponsive body.

On the cusp of consciousness, the boy thinks of only one thing.

' _Finally…Peace'_

* * *

 **The Mindscape**

Weeping that's what could be heard as the little blonde haired boy lay face down in 2 inches of water. He slowly rises his weak arms to pull his head up. He looks down at himself as he stands.

His body is sore reminding him of the cruelties that were inflicted upon his person making the boy cringe.

A sob could be heard alerting the boy to back to what sounded like a crying women.

He walks noisily down what seems to be a lit sewer. He knows because he's often times had to hide underneath Konoha just to stay warm. It was still freezing during the winter months but at least the wind didn't cut through his clothing.

Soon he came up to a rather large cage. Thick bars stood at least as tall as the Hokage Mansion if not even bigger.

His gaze shifted up to a rather large and seemingly complex seal that was outside of the cage.

Again the sound of crying could be heard from inside. Sitting on what looked to a very uncomfortable bed was a beautiful women.

She had on a rather fluffy dress that looked to be made in a foreign place. It was tattered and smudged with dirt, grime and other disgusting things yet, despite it all it looked good on her.

Long red hair flows down her back in beautiful ringlets that hide her bare shoulders and laced back. He approaches the form slowly as to not startle her. Softly he calls out to the women.

He smiles at her reassuringly with a little hesitance.

"Hey! Yo lady! Why are you crying?"

She sharply lifts her head looking at our young blonde with sadness. It soon turns to anger and pain as she pulls away from the boy.

 **"Get away from me! I- I don't want to h-hurt you anymore."**

"Hurt me? How could you possibly hurt me?" Naruto says through a pained smile. Tears begin to form and spill over the brim leaving wet little splashes echo through the silence.

 **"I-I caused this…" she says silently. "I'm the reason why you're like this. Like this little cheerful ass lie."**

"What lie?" The boy says through an airy nervous laugh. "I'm no liar! A prankster… well, yeah. But I'm not a liar!" He says pointing to the women. "BELIEVE IT!"

The women gives him the same look as before, but this time it mixes with what he sees as regret and desperation. She quickly gets to her feet and approaches the boy.

He starts to back up but in no time he's pinned to the wall with his hands on the wall and this redheaded women with her face only inches away from his.

 **"DO NOT LIE TO ME! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME! SAY IT, FOR KAMI SAKE JUST FUCKING SAY IT!"**

Releasing him she sinks down to the floor with his head smashed against chest. Her heart shaped face lay atop his head and he finally lets the stream of tears go and he cries.

No sobs escape him and he shakes from the women's own tears. The caring Naruto would have given the women a hug telling her he was going to save her when he became Hokage.

However, she was correct.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am a shell." He says in a steady and dull voice.

The women he now hears is mumbling in his ear the constant 'I'm sorry I'm so so sorry'.

He reaches up with nub hands and wraps it around her trying his best to comfort her.

After a few minutes she raises her head and gives him a smile.

 **"I'm Kurama."**

Nodding his head he says, "Aye, well that's all well and good but what are you doing in my mindscape?"

 **"Well on a small level we have a bond. I was placed here at your birth for the protection of that damn village!"** she says with a decent amount of spite laced in her words.

"So what? Why did they put you in me? Who put you in here? Why do you hate the villagers?"

She Kurama pats the young Uzumakis arm. **"The villages precious Yondaime Hokage managed to trap me in here after I… Well a man with a mask came to my den. He put me in a rather strong genjutsu. All I remember was a red eye with Spirals and then I was out. I saw things happen yet I couldn't possibly control myself. I blanked out then next thing I know I'm stuck in the middle of this fucking village! I tried to fight and escape yet all I saw was a Yellow flash. I broke from my previous container. I don't know who she was but I got glimpses of her when I could bear the pain. I was pinned to a rock for freaking years… Chains held down my arms, legs and tails, and the shit was strong to."**

Naruto sat rather still absorbing everything the Kyubii had to say. He wondered why the Yondaime would pick him. He was just an orphan..

Why is it me?

He unknowingly says this aloud making the Kyubii give a very saddening sigh. She shrugs her shoulders.

 **"I don't know kid… But now that you know what are you going to do?"**

Looking down for but a moment he returns his simple gaze to back to the women. Looking her in her red and silted eyes he simply replies.

"I'm going to be a ninja. I will learn to protect myself and… those who show me kindness. I will not wear this mask of idiocy but will do all in my power to live a life of peace… I need your help… "

Slowly she nods her head denoting her compliance.

 **"Whatever you choose to do, whoever you choose to save. I will be by your side. I'll give you whatever training you seek and I promise this on all my 9 tails."**

He gives her a gentle smirk as he gets up. He heads out the bars and turns his head to her.

"Thank you Kurama-chan."

With that she gives a smile and simply blows him out of his mindscape. A gale force wind blows him off his feet and into sweep unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Outside- Hokage Mansion**

"SOMEONE FIND ME A GODDAMN MEDIC, NOW!" yelled the Sandamie.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a wizened man with deep lines on his face. Many that would have meet him would proclaim him the nicest man in Elemental Nations. His title as 'The God of Shinobi' was gained both on an intellectually, diplomatically and on the battle field.

Although he is very friendly to the people of the leaf rage, vengeance, and other dark emotions slowly creep up on the man as he sees the marred body of young Naruto lying on his floor.

An Anbu found him close to death. He curses himself for not personally seeing to the detail that was to watch Naruto. On this night specifically he knew the boy was going to be hunted yet he let the council take care of it.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and vows to deal with them later.

Just when he was to call for the medic again an Anbu hops down from the rafters kneeling before the hokage.

"Sir! The medic is on his way now and should be here in 5 minutes."

He grunts and kneels next to the blonde's body weeping silently with his hat covering his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry... I should have… I'm so sorry."

Suddenly his hand is covered making the Kage snap his head to the boy.

Looking into his eyes, Sarutobi sees the light that playfully shines in the boys eyes dissipate into nothingness.

"Hokage-sama, please wipe your face."

There's a knock on the door and Sarutobis immediate response was to say 'Come in!'

A medic comes in looking over to Naruto and immediately starts to heal him.

Sarutobi however had his mind on other things.

 _'Hokage-sama? What happened? He's only ever called me Jiji or old man… What the hell happened?'_

 **Hokages Mansion- 3 hours later**

Slowly Naruto comes back into the conscious world. He slowly sits up and scratches his head which causes him to wince slightly at the pain coursing through his body.

Sarutobi who was resting at his desk snaps up and looks to the boy with kind and gentle eyes.

However, Naruto could see he was intrigued and was guarded.

"I'm so glad to see you awake Naruto. You had quite the night I heard…" He laces his fingers and places his chin on top as he looks at the boy with a little bit of Killer Intent rolling off of him.

This makes the Anbu who were hidden away shift slightly yet they looked on with interest as the boy simply looked back with a board expression on his face.

He cocked his head to the side and moves to sit in the chair across the Hokage. He looks around the room and finally takes a deep breath.

"Hokage-sama, I request permission to join the Academy upon my 8th Birthday. I want to protect myself hokage-sama." The anbu stood in shock and nearly feel out from there hiding spots when he bowed!

All looked to each other at the complete 360 Naruto pulled. They turned their attention back to a saddened yet smiling Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you so formal, eh? Why don't you call me Jiji anymore?"

Sighing Naruto looks onto the man with an amused glint in his eyes. "I've simply dropped the mask…"

* * *

 **Naruto: So you rewrote the chapter Author-san?**

 **Broken.9: Yeah, I think that's at least a good start. I mean I simply added some parts and changed some stuff around but I think people will enjoy it.**

 **Naruto: Well I may like this new me. I feel dark and edgy like a better Sausgay...**

 **Broken.9: Was that a joke?**

 **Naruto: Just because I'm serious doesn't mean my sense of humor is completely gone. I'm not Sai.**

 **Broken.9:... Noted.**

 **Naruto:...**

 **Broken.9: ALLLLLL RIGHTY THEN! So ladies and Gentlemen, this is my first chapter of Dark Jade! I want to shout out Narutoplug-san for inspiring me to write about a Dark/Grey Naruto and I did kinda like the female Kyubii thing he had going on there. I wanna thank my followers and and people who Favorited my story hope you like the extended cut!**

 **Broken.9: Also make sure to vote on the Poll! 3 girls with two being introduced and 1 being getting a little bit more bold- Winks-**

 **Kowareta Shatters**


End file.
